


Teldryn Needs Some Privacy

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: Teldryn hasn't had a moment to himself in a long while. He finally gets one and is determined to enjoy it, thin walls be damned.Just your basic masturbation fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Teldryn Needs Some Privacy

Teldryn sighed into the darkness in the general direction of the ceiling. He was utterly exhausted, having spent the last three weeks straight trekking back and forth across Solstheim with his latest patron. There had been dragons, draugr, dwemer automatons, ash spawns, eldritch abominations, to the point that he hadn’t done more than doze in the last three days from being so strung out on adrenaline. Yet somehow, now that he was finally able let down his guard and rest in an actual bed instead of a bedroll on the ground, sleep wouldn’t come. He thought about just drinking until he passed out, but he didn’t need a hangover when he was fairly certain he was expected to be fully rested and ready to go first thing in the morning, however unrealistic that expectation may have been. Nevertheless, maybe a small amount would take the edge off whatever his issue was, and so Teldryn rolled out of bed and pulled on a shirt and some boots, grabbed some coins, and wandered out of his room at the Retching Netch to the bar area.

It was relatively late, but there were still a few patrons milling about, and Geldis was leaning up against the bar while he chatted with Glover. Teldryn didn’t bother with waiting politely for a lull in the conversation to place his order. He set the coins down on the counter with a loud thunk and plopped down on a stool. “I need a bottle of sujamma.”

Geldis stopped mid-sentence and he and Glover both looked over to Teldryn with obvious surprise on their faces. “By the Three, Teldryn, I think this is the first time I’ve seen your face in about two years.”

Teldryn sighed. It did feel a little odd to be walking around with his face on full display, but he hadn’t really felt like bothering with his helmet when he was only going to be out of his room for a minute. That had been the plan, at least, if Geldis would just give him the bottle without trying to be funny. “Just give me the damn bottle.”

Geldis pulled back slightly with raised eyebrows. “Who spit in your guar hash?”

“A fucking dragon, Geldis. You’d need a drink too.” Teldryn dimly realized he wasn’t usually quite so brusque with his friends, but he was tired and achy and feeling generally short tempered. 

Glover snorted and stood up. “Teldryn, I have known you long enough to be able to tell you exactly what you need, and it’s not a drink.” He slapped Teldryn on the back and pointedly ignored the resulting scowl. “You need to take someone to bed, my friend.”

Teldryn saw out of the corner of his eye that Geldis had finally produced the requested sujamma, which he promptly grabbed and stormed back to his room. He nearly slammed the door before remembering that there were other people sleeping nearby, and caught it just in time for it to close with a thud that was only slightly louder than normal.

With the light gone again and the burn of alcohol in his throat, Teldryn realized that Glover was probably not that far off. Teldryn hadn’t had a moment to himself in weeks, and he honestly wasn’t sure of the last time he’d so much as pleasured himself before being hired, much less found someone to bed. He huffed and took another long swallow of sujamma before beginning to undo his pants. It wasn’t going to hurt anything.

The reality of how long it had been showed itself in how quickly he stiffened at his own touch. All he’d done was squeeze once and he could already feel a bit of anticipatory tightness in his belly. He squeezed again, dragging his fingers in a ring down his length, and the answering zing of arousal was almost painful. “Fuck.”

He was going to need to sit down for this. He took one last pull from the bottle and recapped it, stripped off his shirt and boots, and situated himself on the bed. When he finally returned his hand to his dick, Teldryn wondered how the hell he hadn’t realized this was the fucking problem. He was a thrice-damned adult who’d been down this road plenty of times. Was he really so oblivious that he’d forgotten how irritable he got when he didn’t orgasm once in a while?

He wiggled his pants further down so he could reach his balls with his other hand, then thought better of it and kicked them off entirely. He was now fully naked, spread across his bed like butter on bread, achingly hard, and he hadn’t even needed to resort to any of his usual fantasies yet. He could tell this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

He pulled again, this time taking one ball in his hand and rolling it around inside the sac, moaning softly as he crept slowly closer towards his peak. He was trying to keep it slow and gentle, as experience had taught him that hitting the goal too suddenly was generally not as satisfying, and he had a feeling that come morning, they would be off again and he’d be forced to go another week or two or more without a single moment of privacy. He intended to enjoy this.

The sound of footsteps outside his door made him stop abruptly. They were quiet, and he knew that if he could hear quiet sounds coming from the hallway, anyone in the hallway could hear quiet sounds coming from his room. His heart rate picked up, but the footsteps faded, and after a moment Teldryn slowly resumed his rhythm. It wasn’t long before pleasure began overriding paranoia, and he suddenly realized that he was moaning on every exhale and had no idea how long he’d been doing it.

He stopped again with a calming sigh, listening for anyone who might be outside, but all was quiet. Teldryn pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down, beginning once more to stroke himself in long, languid strokes. The hand on his balls continued to massage gently, rolling them back and forth, pinching and pulling at the loose skin holding them together. He passed his thumb over the head of his dick, and gasped loudly at the unexpected sensitivity.

This time he didn’t stop, the prospect of pleasure having stolen his willpower to still his hand for a third time, but he did listen. There were footsteps again. Had they heard him?

Teldryn’s hand moved faster, and he was forced to bite his lip painfully hard to keep from crying out. The sound had stopped, but he wasn’t sure if they’d faded away or just stopped outside his door. Adrenaline rushed through him, making his limbs tingle as heat pooled in his belly. He was successfully keeping the tiny whimpers to a minimum, but he felt that his breath was still too loud. He took a deep breath and held it, trying to listen for anyone outside his door.

He swiped his thumb over the tip again, smearing the precum there down the vein on the underside. The lack of oxygen was doing strange things to his arousal, and he could feel himself nearing his peak, but his vision was darkening around the edges. Teldryn waited a moment longer, then gave in and let his breath out in a rush. He hadn’t meant to, but the groan echoing in his ears had no doubt come from his own throat.

More footsteps outside his door. Someone new or the same person? Whoever it was had absolutely heard him. At that point, the hot rush of embarrassment was indistinguishable from arousal, and Teldryn took his hand off his balls and pressed it against his mouth as the tension in his groin exploded into pleasure. It rushed out, pulsing through his veins with every thick spurt of hot white cum that coated his chest.

The strangled grunts sounded like they were coming from some other plane of existence, until the sharp tingly feeling gave way to the heaviness of the afterglow, and Teldryn realized that pressing his hand against his mouth had done very little in helping him keep quiet.

“Fuck.”

He debated the merits of getting cleaned up right then or leaving it for the morning and letting the afterglow lull him to sleep. He was about to commit to the latter, when three soft but unmistakable knocks at his door forced him to abandon the afterglow after all. Teldryn groaned in displeasure as he rolled his languid body off the bed. “Hang on,” he called, pulling his pants back on and wiping off his hands. He nearly answered the door shirtless before he remembered what was all over his chest, and hurriedly pulled on his shirt as well.

Geldis was standing there with two Septims in his upturned palm, and a knowing smirk on his face. “You gave me too much for your drink. I only just noticed. Here.”

Teldryn took the coins with a frown. “I thought I gave you exact change. Three know I’ve bought enough sujamma here that I know the price.”

Geldis shrugged, smirk suspiciously growing wider. “You must have miscounted. It happens to the best of us. Have a good evening.”

Teldryn closed the door as Geldis left and stared at the coins in his hand. He knew he’d given him the right amount. Hell, he would have paid the extra two gold just to get his ruined afterglow back. Teldryn sighed and ran his cleaner hand over his face, and he felt his heart drop when he felt a wetness on the bottom of his beard. He looked at his hand.

Yes, that was indeed cum.

“...Azura take me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so horny for Teldryn and thankfully so is most of my Discord group.


End file.
